


Isn't it bromantic?

by WeirdPandaWrites



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Except weasel, F/F, M/M, Sassy Peter, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wanda - Freeform, Weasel - Freeform, Yellow/White, petra has two forms, petra needs a hug, tony stark - Freeform, weasel might be gay Who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdPandaWrites/pseuds/WeirdPandaWrites
Summary: Wade Meets some strange people while he trys to find a way to get noticed by Spidey





	1. Chapter 1

Wade was hang out On a rooftop waiting for his Victim Henry Jackson 

(Nice way to start a story) White snorted Laughing

[Shh let them continue] Yellow hissed at him

Henry was Extra special cause He Happened to be selling A 6 year-old Girls, Strange how No-one would believe the poor woman Who came to him in tears Begging him to find that Man who stole her children.

Wade agreed but refused to take any money she offered him.

"This is so boring" Wade Stretched arching his back groaing when he heard a satisfying Crack then returing to his normal sitting position sighing.

(True) White sighed as They agreed

{Should we just leave} Yellow Whined {Im tired and hungry}

"I am too Yellow We'll get some tacos after this But this man broke our one rule remember" Wade Huffed

"Anyone who happens to harm children Need to be?" 

({Killed})

Wade Growled at that comment "no one hurts children that just Fucked up"

his head shot back up as He Saw the lights the apartment flicker on as a man walked in.

"Bingo" Wade Smiled getting up and making made his way to the window smashing it open and climing through.

Looking the man in the eyes he said "Hey hot stuff" as the man froze with some much fear from him he could smell it.

(eww he even looks like a Pedo)  
White said disgusted 

{Lets make him bleed} Yellow chuckled darkly

"W-who are you" Henry stuttered out Angrily Trying to look like the bigger man even though he looked close to crapping his pants any second.

"Im deadpool" Wade said Happily as he stood up "But They call me Merc with a mouth but you can call me anything you want darling" he Laugh darkly cause the man to Shiver

Wade Started humming as he made his way towards The frightened man As he watch him slowly Walk backwards till his breath hitched as his back hit wall

"What are you fucking crazy" henry shouted shaking slighly as he tried to take hold of the situation 

"Im Totally Insane" Wade Laughed "But as not as sick as you" he Growled 

The Man Started to shake more visibly Now.

(He didnt even try to deny it Now we for sure he's the one) White Chuckled

{KILL HIM NOW!} Yellow growled getting more impatient

"I might do just that" wade agreed as he pulled out his katanas only stopping after "What were their names" He asked darkly

"What?" The man ask confused but still shaking

"They kids you stole The kids you SOLD to some fucked up humans What were their names" Wade Growled Tighting his grip on his katanas

(Look at him playing dumb) White laughed

Yellow let out inpatient growl

"E-emily and Sam" He choked out "P-please Dont kill me I didn't have a choice it was me or them!"

Wade stopped Then smiled As he watched the man relaxed as he put his katana's away.

{What are you doing!? dont show him mercy!} yellow yelled 

White was also curious but Remained silent

'Just watch' Wade thought as he pulled out ad small box and handed it to the man.

The man didnt move as he stared at the box.

"Open it" wade said calmly

Henry hesitated And slowly opened the box and His eyes widened as he froze in shock.

It was a photo of the girls with their family

"Shooked huh? Lucky me found I the fuckers you sold them to and brought them home safe" Wade said As he pulled out his and pointed his gun at him "say 'hi' to Francis for me"

he pulled the trigger watching as the mans Blood and brain splatter on the ground as he slowly sunk to the Ground 

(FINALLY Your such a tease) white Sighed

{That was so satisfying} Yellow purred

"We had Way to much time to spare why not make it fun" Wade shrugged and climed out the window and landing on the hard ground and cursing as winced in pain

(You do this all the time idiot) white tutted 

'SHUT IT White' He though as he groaned as the pain slowly went away

He turned to walk away when he jumped at the sound of a crash coming with a bright light that vanished quickly coming from a alleyway

Them there was silence

 

{Oh hell no Dont trust it lets go NOW} Yellow Yelled-Whispered

(Why are you whispering,dumbass) White Said (whatever that was cant hear us we're in our head)

Wade snorted as he They started to argue As his way to the alleyway Then stopped when he heared someone talking.

"OK I know I know Baby im sorry its my fault" He heard a girls voice 

"YOUR FAULT? WANDA I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE IT ALONE" Yelled another girl sounding totally panicked "NOW WE DONT WERE WE ARE!"

"Petra please" 

Wade looked down the Alleyway Slowly to see a female in a Deadpool Suit Trying to calm down which seem to be a female in Spider-Man Suit

(Cosplayers?) White suggested 

{I get spidey but why us} Yellow questioned

"we aren't that bad" deadpool though outloud which seemed to make The female version of him pull out a gun and point it at him.

{Nice going wade} Yellow snorted

"How the fuck is this my fault when you two were the ones talking" Wade argued

The female Spider-Man quickly hid behide The Female Deadpool holding onto her arm

"Who the fuck are you" She growled out Standing Protectively infront of the female Spider-Man completly blocking him for looking at her.

{Wish spidey trusted us as much as she trusts her} White muttered making wade let out a sad sigh.

The female deadpool Put her finger on the trigger ready to pull it any second.

"WHOA WHOA Calm down im Deadpool know as D.P"

(Or dumbass) White added

{Or Ugly} Yellow added

"I am so going to shoot myself in the head if You guys dont shut up" wade Yelled angrily 

"Excuse me White Can you shut up i cant think" She growled he hand Gripping the side of her head

They went silent.

"No No if you're Deadpool" she as she Lowered her gun as she looked around confused "is Tony stark Alive" She questioned

"Yeah i think spidey works for him" Wade Answered 

"Oh fuck" she Cussed 

"Wanda whats going on?" spider-girl Question Poking her arm gently But hard enough to get her attention.

"Baby girl i think were in another dimension" 

She froze Then started to shake As Wade assumed she was going to start crying.

Wanda (?) Immediately Started to try To calm her down.

"Oh fuck crap Shit FUCK Baby girl im so sorry I got us lost Please don't cry" She shouted Wrapping her arms around her "Breath"

 

She just sniffed looking down in embarrassment  
"dont call me that in public" She muttered

Wade started to make his to them Slowly trying not to freak them out He soon stopped as soon as he got close enough

"Now" wade clapped his hands together "Care to explain to me what The fuck happened".


	2. Chapter 2

"Let me get this correct" Wade intrupted "you Got attacked by an Anti-Mutants Group Who were actually Mutans themselves"

Wanda Groaned Folding her arms "Ugh Yes I know it doesnt make sense but let me continue."

{Sassy pants} yellow mumbled

Wade made a 'Go on' sigh with his Hands.

"We were about to go on patrol Then Petra's spidey sense Started to go Haywire Then She just suddenly passed out" Wanda continued getting more stressed as she continued.

"Before i could pick her up Some Guy came of Nowhere pointing guys at me Trying to keep me away from Her"

Wanda let out a Dark growled "I swear if they ever laided a hand on her I would kill every last one of them"

(She's just like us) White commented

{But her atleast her Spidey Likes her} Yellow added

"I know how you feel" Wade said quietly But just loud enough for her to hear him "if Anyone hurt my spidey I won't know what to do with myself"

Wanda smiled slighly she was about to continue but only to be cut of By Petra Whispering.

"Someone's coming"

Wanda quickly pulled out one of Katana's While Wade did the same looking around for the intruder.

"Pool?" Their heads shot up to See.

{(SPIDEY!!!)}

"Holy fuck baby boy you scared the hell out of me" wade breathed out "but i'll forgive you since I Love you sooo Much."

Spidey just gave wade a look "What are you even doing" He questioned As he jumped down landing Gracefully Next to Wade. 

{Dat ass}

Wade snorted "Oh nothing just helping out some freinds" Wade shrugged pointing to Petra and Wanda who just stood there.

Spidey just stared at Petra as she looked away from him as he walked closer to her.

"Your like me" He Said confused "How" 

Wanda quickly Stood infront of her again blocking him from looking at her.

"Listen pretty boy Can you not stare at her" she said point the point her katana at his throat.  
"it freaks her out"

Wade quickly acted putting his katana away then grabbing him pulling him back into his chest wrapping his arms around his waist keeping him from moving.

"What did we just talk about" Wade tutted "we aren't going to let them get hurt or Killed remember"

Yellow let out a squeal

{He isn't running away!!}

(We should totally take advantage over him)

{In public}

(Let them watch)

Wade decided to ignore them After that comment.

Wanda let out a growl As she put her Katana Away "fine just keep him away from her"

"You can count on that" Wade smile As he tighted his grip On Spidey

"Can you let go of me now" Spider-Man huffed out as he tried to get out of his grip only to be pulled Back.

"No can do baby boy" Wade said as he rested his head on His shoulder. Spider-Man let out a frustrated Sigh as he gave up Since he knew the was no point trying to fight him.

"Is there anything I can do to help" Spider-Man added Struggling to keep Wade's hands from going lower And keeping him from trying to kiss his neck. 

Petra thought for a moment "Stark tower Can you take us there I think I got an idea How to get home"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for ready Lovelies


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took me so long to upload

"petra" Wanda whinned "i dont think this is a good idea" 

"i know but" Petra sighed folding her arms "Fine what do you think we should do"

Everyone went silent Untill Wade spoke up 

"I have a freind who might be able to help us out" He said "He works not far from here Not to mention we're hungery"  
"We're?" Spider-man Questioned.

"Me and Yellow Duhh" wade pouted "White too maybe but he is such a Tsundere"

[Im not] 

{Thats what a Tsundere would say} 

[Shut up] 

Wade snorted as he pushed his face into Spidey's neck giggling.  
"They always talk about you"

"what do they say"

"oh not much only about how cute you are"

He felt his face started to heat up "You haven't seen my face at all wade" 

"true but i have seen your mouth"

"DONT" Spider-Man said as firmly as he could trying his best not to stutter As much as he hated to admit it He does think wade is funny he is even if he is a bit insane but His flirting.

lets just say He is glad he has a mask on because he swears his face is redder than His god-Damn suit.

"not to ruin this bromantic moment But should'nt we be on our way to see wade's so called friend" Petra intrupted. "Fine" Wade let out a loud sigh as he released his grip on Spidey's waist.

//TIME SKIPP////

weasel just stood there staring at the four hero's at his door step 

"wade you woke me up at 3 in the moring for this

"nice to see you too" wade shrugged as he made his way into his apartment dragging spidey along with him by his arm

"aww Wade you should at least be nice to him" A voice called from behide him

"He is always like thi-" weasel turned around and cut himself off as his eyes instanly went to look at her chest

"Nice to meet you" Wanda said happyily "Im wanda, Im a freind of wade's Well more like twin sister than friend"

"I didn't know wade had a sister"

she let out a slight chuckle "its kinda complicated Im not from this dimension i-"

"we dont have time to talk about this wanda" She got cut off by petra dragging her inside ignoring weasel.

"h-hey whats wrong"

Petra let go off her arm turning to look at her "are you really that dumb"

"wha-"  
"I dont know about you but im not a fan of people checking out MY girlfriend"  
"baby girl are you"  
"what"  
"Are you _jealous_ " Wanda said smirking

"shut up" petra said as she felt her face heat up wanda wrapped her arms around her waist 

"Even with the mask I know your blushing"

"W-whatever"

wanda grinned as she let go of her waist and when to sit down.

"So why do you need my help again" Weasel asked closing the door"And who are these people"  
"weasel cmon don't act as if you dont know who spider-man is" Wade tutted placing his hand on his hips 

"O-of course i know who he is!" Weasel Yelled

"not to mention you did have a cr-"

"NOTEVERONENEEDTOKNOWTHATWADE" Weasel shouted Loudly his face going red

Wade started to grin "so are you going to help us or not"

weasel let out a fustrated sigh "Fine what do you want help with anyway"

"we need help to get in Stark tower" Wanda said

"Whoa Whoa Listen I'll help wade with anything but This could get me Arrested"

Wanda placed a hand on his shoulder 

"This is our last hope We need to get home"

"home..."Petra mumbled "i cant lose them..i wont have anyone left"

Petra started shake as her vision started to blur with tears "what if were already too late what if they're alread-" she cut herself off as she covered her mouth with her hand 

"Dont cry" Peter said "you still have time we're going to help you get home"

"we promise" wade added

"Ok" Weasel nodded "I'll help"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More time at our boy weasel's home

"Ok looks like They have a mission tonight about 6am" weasel said scrolling through his Laptop Then finally looking up saying "so in like 6 hours or so"

Of course it would be that early,no wonder Tony wouldnt let him go on mission even thought he was an adult now and could do whatever he wanted, Even though I promised I was going the help them There is not way Im waiting that long so we could do Hell knows in Stark tower.

"if it going to be that long i might aswell get going" peter shrugged opening a window "its getting late"

I turned to clime out of the window when a two strong arms wrapped around My shoulders pulling me back into a warm strong chest making my body start to heat up.

~~_hello boner_ ~~

"Awww Spidey your leaving already?" Wade whinned like a child

"Yes,Unlike you Wade I have thing to do"

"You sure you can't stay for little while longer" He purred tighting his grip.

_HOLY SHI-_

"W-wade You know I cant stay"

"Cmon spidey I mean it wouldn't be the first time you and I spent the night together"

_He better not.  
_

"Wait what" Weasel eyes instanly shot up towards the two."Care to explain wade?"

"Of course I would! just Imagine Me and spidey spending the night on a rooftops At night no one around just us two"

_**Shut up** _

"I dont like the way this is going" Weasel commented slight intrigue

"Then suddenly spidey says 'Wade wanna hav- "

I can't, I quickly turned around and covered His mouth his my hand making him fall backwards.

"Ok Fine I'll stay if you just shut up"

He just mummbled something against my hand which sounded like 'Deal' and then grinned

"I swear are you just going to black mailed Anyone who disagrees with you"

The sound of someone snorting caught My Attention I Looked up to see Wanda looking away while covering her mouth with the back of her hand while Petra was elbowing her telling her to quietly 'shut up' and 'Leave them alone'

"Not to ruin the moment baby boy But you might want to get off me before Thing Get 'Interesting'"

I looked down to see I was basically Straddling Him. I instally shot up

"YOUR SUCH A PERVERT" I yelled, My face feels like it on fire.

Wade sat up and crossed his arms " How am I the Pervert When your the one Who pinned me down? Not that _I_ didnt like it of course"

"BECAUSE your the one wh-"

"Besides for me to be a pervert dont I need to do this"

"Do wha-"

Wade quickly grabbed my wrist and pinning them at the side of my head with him on top of me with his Knee pressing against my crotch, I bit my lip trying to muffle a moan

"Ta,da" Wade grinned "just like that I have my spidey under my control"

'My spidey' I feel im going to pass out due to embarrestment by that statement, He has always been like that so always overprotective of me Even during the slightest things,Like on the Rooftop when I fell asleep while on patrol and woke up On a coach with a note and a plate of pancakes.

"Not to ruin the moment but can you guys like maybe not fuck on my floor" Weasel asked deadpanned

Wade let go of me and tutted "First of all; Weas you dont even live here dopinder does you just staying with him cause your lonely Ass likes him and is scared to Admit it"

Weasel just gave wade a death stare As wade carried on

"I of all people doesnt even hide the fact that I clearly like spidey and Everyone knows it"

"Not to mention that petra is my girlfreind" Wanda adding giving wade a thumbs up

"Aww I thought you guys were a couple glad to know yellow and White aren't always wrong" Wade Awwed

"Whatever wade" Weasel mummbled as he put his headphones on while he continued scrowling through his laptop

wade streched Cracking his back and sighing "If were going to be here for..."

"5 hours and 40 minutes"

"Thanks wanda" Wade placed his hands on his hips looking at her "I swear you are being so helpful right now"

wanda smiled And nodded.

"Im going to get changed, Wanda want to borrow some clothes?"

"Yeah sure But where are you getting the clothes from?" Wanda asked as she made her way towards

"I keep clothes in here all the time Its kind of like my second home"

As Wade and wanda made they're way into a room talking about 'Relationship' Petra made her way towards me.

 "you alright,peter?" Petra questioned as she offered a hand.

I took it and she basically pulled me up.

how does she know my name? why does she know my name.

"Im Alright,Thank you But if you dont mind me asking How did you find out my name?" I questioned

"it was kind of easy you know 'Petra' 'Peter' kinda rhymes, dont you think?" she scratched the back of her neck as she let out a shy laugh.

I smiled "I guess they kind of do,Huh?"

Suddenly, My sense went off as I turned to see Petra catching A pair of hoodies that was throw at them, How did she move so fast?

She turned to look at me and let out another embarressed chuckle as she handed me one "Sorry about that My spidey sense show's me things before they happens So im always sorta always aware of things like these considering i live with Wanda Who is basically a child"

Intresting, I wonder if their is anymore spider people out there.

_//spoilers peeetie ;3c//_

"so what are you love birds talking about" Wade teased.

he was wearing a Dark red Hoodie with some Light grey Sweatpant He was still wearing his Mask. Wanda On the other hand wasnt instead she was weaing purple Cap with her Blond hair covering one of her Blue eyes ,Her face was scarred like wades, she was wearing a black hoodie and some black sweatpants. Nice to see they both had the same fashion scene

"Wade" Wanda growled "I told you She is mine Thats why I gave her the cute hoodie"

"Threw, You threw it at me" Petra commented as she put the hoodie on "also the 'Avengers' are not _cute_ "

"I agree X-force is so much better" Wade commented "Thats why Spider-boy gets one"

"I bet thats not a real thing" I commented as i put it on over my suit

"Ye have lil faith spider-boy"

"Shut up wade"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading lovelies!!
> 
> please comment i like reading them! 
> 
> Next chapter Will introduce more character.  
> = 3=


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3

as time passed the more bored everyone got.

Mostly Wanda though.

"petra petra petra petra" Wanda whined as she poked her in the side repeatedly trying to get her attention, which was working in a way if you wanted to piss her off.  
"Wanda" Petra growled turning to look at her as she angrily placed a book she found on the table "what do you want"

.Wanda just stared at her for a moment before saying in a serious tone "i want to cuddle". Petra just sighed as she opened her arms "Come on then".

Wanda jumped wrapped her arms around Her making her fall onto her back with an 'oof' Nuzzling her head on into her neck purring slightly, Petra sighed and patted her back.

Wade watched in awe Then gasped and turned to look at Spider-Man "Hey Spidey wann-"  
"no" he cutting Wade off rolling his eyes "why ask me anyway why don't you go cuddle with weasel or something"

"fuck no" came a voice from across the apartment.

Spider-Man got up and stretched looking at weasel "how long do we have left anyway, weas", Weasel Scrolled throw his laptop for a moment his eyes widening.

"There might be a slight problem" He spoked as he leaned closer into his laptop scrolling down "turns out Something has happened at the Tower"

Everyone attention instantly shot towards him 

Petra shot up looking at him "why what happened"

Weasel looked up at them "I don't think they're going to go on that mission But they seem to be busy you have 30 minutes 40 at best"

Everyone made eye contact and nodded getting up packing up their things.

"I recommend we keep our hoodies on Pe-..Spider-Man It is cold outside and i doubt that your suit has a heat filter" Petra said as she stood on her tip-toes as she tried to put the book back on the shelf she found it on.

Peter Nodded.

"How come she know your name but not me" Wade growled from behind him making peter jump "I though we had something Babyboy Do i have to prove myself more useful to you~"

Peter felt his breath hitch as wade pressed up against his back.

"Just go put your suit On wade" Peter said as he tried to calm his heart beat down.

Wade pouted went to go get his suit from The room he left it in , Wanda gave him a smug look then carried on putting her suit back on.

"Thanks weas i owe you one!" Wade yelled out as he ran out of the room as he finished putting his boot opening the window and jumped out, Making Wanda stare in confusion before shrugging and making her way to the window.

"why are we leaving through the window" Petra asked, Wanda just shrugged "its quicker than running down to flights of stairs, baby girl"

"I rather do stairs instead, thanks " Petra said as she turned to the front door everyone seemed to ignore, Wanda ran towards Petra picking her up bridal style "W-Wanda wait!" She stuttered out panicked as Wanda turned them back towards the window "sorry baby girl this is the easiest option" Wanda said as she started to clime out of the window sitting on the ledge.

"WandaaAHHH" Petra screamed as Wanda jumped down.

Peter stood there looking at the window before turning to look at weasel "I'm just gonna apologise on their behalf"

"I've know wade for a long time Stuff like this" Weasel pointed at the window "Is normal for me"

Peter nodded and chuckled walking towards the window climbing out.

"Hey Spider-Man" Weasel called out catching his attention "Just so you know wade really does like you even if he seems like he is just joking about it"

Peter paused, He knew that he did but he always though it was just wade jokingly flirting with him as a joke but Know he thinks about it He wade was really over-protective of him, making sure he eats', if he is tired and always making him laugh, He felt his face start to heat up "y-yeah i know" he stuttered out 

"SPIDEY HURRY UP" Wade yelled up at him. "WE HAVE LIKE 20 MINUTES LEFT"

Peter just rolled his eyes as he jumped down landing gracefully on his feet "that was so cool" He heard wade mumble under his breath making peter blush.

"um guys" Wanda said "There is no way we're going to make it there in time we have like 15 minutes and stark tower is like 30 minutes away if we run"

There was silence for a moment before Petra butted in, "we can make it if we swing There" She looked at Wanda "I can carry you" Wanda nodded "So that mean's Peter has to carry Wade"

Peter groaned as Wade let out a squeal "OH MY GOD THIS IS LIKE MY FANTASE COME TO LIFE" 

{Our body pressed against Spidey's} Yellow purred 

[More like his ass pressed against our-]

"Dude" Wanda stared at Wade before speaking "I've been trying to ignore The boxes but boy you need to sort them out"

{OOOOO SHITT}

[H-hey rude]

Wade gasped placing a hand on his chest dramatically "How dare you think i can control these two they are out of control and they're the one's who have a thing for Spidey's butt, Not me"

Wanda let out a dreamy sigh "I understand what you mean Petra is just the cutest thing ever"

"yeah but my Spidey is cuter"

"no my Petra is"

Wade and Wanda glared at each other for a moment before it started to get scary.

Peter and Petra Just stared at them in confusion "guy's we're right here" Peter pointed out interrupting their stare down Before sighing "alright I'll carry you but do anything weird or perverted I will drop you alright?"

Wade nodded Quickly "I promise i swear I won't do anything that will making you uncomfortable", Peter stared for moment looking how happy wade looked before sighing "Alright i trust you".

 

///once badass swinging across the city scene later//

They landed with a thud.

"THAT WAS SO COOOL" Wade cheered out as he threw his hand up in the air before wrapping them around Peter Again chanting "Again again again!", Peter huffed as he wriggled wade off of him grunting as he stretched his back.

"Come on wade we don't have long" Petra said as he dropped Wanda off her back before rushing the the exit suddenly stopping "Wait I hear something"  
Petra stood there listening "They're back but they seem to be talking something is wrong"

Petra tried her hardest to hear what they were saying but it was all muffled She turned to look at them before nodding for them to continue, They made there way towards to door slowly Stopping again When they saw a guard guarding the elevator. "Now what" Wanda Whispered as she stared at the guard.

"I got an idea" Wade said looking at Wanda, they stared at each other for a moment before nodding. Wanda stood up straight before walking through the entrance catching the guard's attention.

"Can they read each others mind or something" Peter whispered to Petra confused. "i have no idea" She whispered back "why can't we do that" she questioned "No clue" He replied.

"Excuse me" The guard asked "Do you have a reason to be here this late" He asked as he walked up to her, Wanda signed for them to 'go to the elevator' be hide her back. They made there way to the elevator Only to quickly ducking behind a desk as The guard look in their direction then back to Wanda as she explains why she is here.

"If you don't mind me asking but why are you wearing a mask" The guard asked concerned, "I was in an accident when i was a kid so I wear a mask to hide the scar's" Wanda let out a fake shy laugh "I'm really self-conscious about them"

The guard look shocked and quickly apologised "I-I'm sorry for asking about something that makes you this uncomfortable". Wanda just wave it off "Its fine everyone get curious from time to time", The man gave a gentle smile as Wanda signed for them to go again.

Wade turned to look at back at Peter and Petra to only be shocked as He saw Petra has cracked the side of the desk with her hands with left pieces of it crumbling to the ground as she glares at the man in a murderous way, Peter tapped her to move along She let out a growl as she crouched around the desk.

"do you have any Ide with you miss.." The guard asked trailing off Wanda quickly finished "Miss Wanda, Wanda Wilson and yes i should have a letter with me" She said as she put her hand in her pocket looking for the Imaginary Fake letter. "Wanda Wilson? That's a pretty name" The Guard commented Smiling at her

Petra let out a loud Growl Which caught the Guards attention "H-Hey what are you doing over there?" He Yelled, Wanda quickly covered his guard mouth with tissue Holding him still as He struggled before going limp laying him on the ground gently.

"go to sleep" Wanda cooed as she petted his hair "such a shame you were cute too" , Petra growled out again in Annoyance grabbing her hand dragging her towards the elevator "Come on leave him we have better things to do"

Wanda snorted as she let herself be dragged away. "OK" Wade clapped his hands "Which floor Spidey" Wade said as he looked at the buttons "top button Wade"

Peter sighed and leaned on the wall "this is so tiring After this I'm totally going to go to sleep once i get home" Wade agreed "maybe after this we should get some tacos Like old time" peter gave wade an confused look "What do you mean 'old time' We get tacos all the time wade"

Wade let out a sigh of defeat as Wanda smiled as she pat his back "It's ok Maybe next time, Wade"

The elevator Stopped and Instantly They heard shouting and Arguing.

"What the hell just happened!!" Tony shouted, We knew it was tony because he normally shouted at everyone sometimes for No reason. They walked out slowly following The sound of Tony yelling.

"heyyy" Wade said peering around the corner Getting everyone's attention.

"Deadpool" Tony glared "Why are you here Actually HOW did you get here", Wade shrugged as he walked into the room Wanda Turned to look at peter "stay here I'll give you a sign when thing calm down" She turned to look at Petra giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead through her mask "I'll be right   
back stay here with Spider-Man alright" She nodded as Wanda followed after wade.

Peter and Petra stayed Hiding be hide the wall Watching them. 

"hi" Wanda waved cheerfully as Everyone stared at her With widen eyed, Tony looked at wade His glare turning from an angry glare to an confused one.  
"Who she" Clint asked pointing at her.

Wade thought for a moment 'We should just say she is our twin sister'

[Don't they have info on us it wouldn't work]

{yeah but she does look at lot like us maybe it could work} Yellow cheered {I think we should do it!}

[It wouldn't work Wade] white argued 

{DO IT DO IT DO IT} Yellow chanted 

"Deadpool" Tony Said again loudly "Who is she" 

Wanda tilted her head in wade's direction "Well you see Tony Stark" Deadpool began "This lady right here is my twin sister" He grinned At Tony's confused face as he turned to look at Bruce "But he doesn't have a sister right?" tony asked.

Bruce shook his head "We don't have any info about him having a twin sister But it is possible since we don't fully know his past", Tony nodded

{Told ya!!} Yellow beamed 

[There was a low possibility] White pouted

Steve cleared his throat before speaking "Well it's nice to meet you miss?", Wanda look at him in awe "Woahh your really handsome" Steve flushed red as she turned to look Wade "you didn't tell me your Cap look this cool" 

"UGH WHAT IS WITH YOU AND FLIRTING WITH RANDOM GUYS" Petra stormed into the room With Peter quickly following be hide her as she shouting at Wanda making her jump "WHEN YOU CLEARLY HAVE A GIRLFREIND WANDA!"

"sorry she freaked out when she heard you say that" Peter apologised As Petra went on a rant with her girlfriend.

The tower suddenly began to shake "It's happening again!?" Clint yelled as he fell on the ground with a thud, "yes but it's worse than last time" Natasha said as she tried to keep herself up. Petra suddenly screamed as she covered her ears in pain collapsing on the ground soon after Wanda soon grabbed her against her chest as the tower shook more violently.

"It hurts it hurts" Petra mumbled through tears as Wanda leaned them against the wall "its alright breath breath" Wanda shushed.

Peter gripped the side of his head as his Spidey sense started to go haywire 'What's going on!! why does this hurt so much!?!' He gritted his teeth as he felt his eyes fill with tears as his Knee's hit the floor with a thud, his vision started to fade black as he started to pass out He felt some warm arm's pulling him against a warm chest then suddenly everything went black..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooo cliff hanger

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for read Kudos


End file.
